


Hobbae

by icandrawamoth



Series: Reincarnationverse [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Cell Phones, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Phone Calls & Telephones, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: In a garishly ornate and colorful font, the screen of Wes's cell phone readsHobbae Calling.





	Hobbae

**Author's Note:**

> For an [anonymous Tumblr ask](https://corelliaxdreaming.tumblr.com/post/182464026457/hobbae-klivian).

“Lost my phone,” Wes laments as he wanders into the living room. “Call it for me?”

“Sure,” Hobbie answers, and Wes thanks him as he leaves again to continue his search.

Moments later, the call connects, and Hobbie hears buzzing from the couch cushions. He leans over and reaches between them, fishing out a handful of chips, a cord of unknown origin, and an old pair of earbuds (so that’s where those went) before coming up with the still-ringing phone.

“Wes-” Hobbie calls just as he catches sight of the screen. In a garishly ornate and colorful font, it reads _Hobbae Calling_.

“Find it?”

Hobbie looks up with a raised eyebrow. “’Hobbae’? Really?”

Wes grins. “I’m changing it to ‘Hubbae’ after the wedding. Why, what’s yours say when I call?”

“Just your name.”

Wes takes the proffered phone with a roll of his eyes. “You're lucky I love you; you’re so dull and uncreative.”

Hobbie just huffs in amusement, not pointing out that the royalty checks he gets for his novels put the lie to that statement.

On Monday, Hobbie’s phone rings at the usual time for Wes’s daily lunch break call. Except this time the display looks different: instead of just Wes’s name, bold red letters declare _Best Future Husband In Existance Calling._

Hobbie picks up and says through a laugh, “You spelled ‘existence’ wrong, but you’re still absolutely right.”


End file.
